Justice Paradox
Introductions In the World of the Living, is the traveling scholar Mushoku Kaigan. He is a rather different being, not a Shinigami, Sōzōshin, Hollow, Arrancar, Vizard, Qunicy, or even a human. He is a Senjungami. You couldn't find another one like him anywhere, not even in another universe if there would be one. He was traveling the World of the Living, researching how humans take to supernatural interactions with spirits. Among, those travels he has fought numerous beings. He was a man with a rather unique appearance, with purple hair and eyes. However, even more so was his personality. While, he has been called emotionless is the general census. But, to those that know him he is something... more. Far off, in Rider City, Hikaru Kurosaki, the 9th Yonkō of meditated in his courtyard, listening to the serenity about him. His wife, Kirika walked out to him carrying a tray with a pot of tea and a cup on it. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, and flashed away. Confused, Kirika looked about the area, only to realize the tray was set in Hikaru's place. As she processed this, the strong arms of her husband gently wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closely to the man she was very familiar with. He kissed her from her neck to her cheek, finally pressing his lips tenderly to hers. "Hey." "Hey," she said back, turning to face him. She returned his kiss, only this time with a greater intensity. "What if someone saw us?" Hikaru smiled. "We're all alone out here, Kirika. Mizu and the others are off on errands." Kirika slipped her arms around her husband, clutching him as though he would disappear. "So, what to do? Something...daring?" The crimson hair that Hikaru was known for looked dull next to the brightness of Hikaru's red cheeks. Nevertheless, he responded by pulling Kirika in for a true testament of his love for her. Every move he made showed gentleness melded with passion. He could feel her heartbeat softly drumming along as his fingers danced across his lovely wife. Deep into the moment, a power surge interrupted their descent into love-making. "What the? Did you feel that?" Kirika huffed. "Yes, I did." "I know you're disappointed, but there's something strange about this one," said Hikaru. "What I'm sensing is...not of this world." "So it's a Shinigami?" asked Kirika, disinterested. "Maybe I should clarify. This power is not of this universe." Kirika's eyes widened. "How could you know?" "When I traveled to Nisshō's Universe, everyone that I detected gave off a different wavelength of reiatsu. Everyone here, while they may be different in their spiritual abilities, all have the same relative wavelength of reiatsu." "So is he from Kanna or N's place?" asked Kirika. Hikaru shook his head. "This one that I'm sensing now is different from a Kanna resident or any other I came in contact with. It's like the place of origin for this person is so far beyond any of the other universes." Hikaru didn't notice his hand had clenched into a fist. "I have to check this out." Kirika sighed. She turned back towards the house, waving Hikaru away. "Well, if you want to go fight some universe jumping yahoo, that's fine by me. You'll just miss out." Hikaru nodded. "I'll clean the house and the Winery when I get home." Kirika did not respond. "And I'll do all the yard work." Kirika glanced over at Hikaru, still wanting to give him the cold shoulder. "And I'll cook you dinner tonight, anything you want." Kirika smiled. She knew that this was Hikaru's way of apologizing to her, yet she still wanted to see what he had to offer her. The ways of his wife were no mystery to the Yonkō. Without a begrudging sound to it. "And we'll snuggle up for one of your favorite movies." Kirika turned back to face Hikaru, he face wearing the beaming smile Hikaru lived for. "Go get em, wolf." Hikaru flashed to steal a kiss, "Will do." He headed off to confront this new power, leaving Kirika to plan for the night. The Colorless and the Shining Mushoku was as still as a statue, and as as pristine as one as well. He sensed Hikaru's reiatsu, sometime ago. "This type of reiatsu, it's different yet similar to other races I have faced. I could simply just, leave... but this could be interesting." Mushoku started walking toward his future opponent. Hikaru appeared a few meters away from the power he sensed. His eyes widened as he examined the man before him. "Madara? Is that...No, I know his reiatsu, but you. You look very similar to him. Who are you?" Mushoku responded without blinking. "Isn't it custom to give your own name before asking others? However, I am Mushoku Kaigan; Fourth Division Shuhan or Commander of the Panteon. Before, you ask, I know of Madara Kawahiru, or the current Kamui, and we are two separate persons. Nor, am I, or have I, a parallel universe counter-part. I simply come from a separate dimension in the Soul Society, and I am not from Kanna. We originally leave all matters to the Gotei 13, Royal Division, and other organizations. However, I travel the worlds for knowledge as why, I am not closed up in the dimension I came from. So now that I have introduced myself, will you do the same?" "Huh," said Hikaru. "And here I thought Senken-sama was the only trained Universe Jumper. Then again, N has the Ark Cradle, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Hikaru smiled, "I am Hikaru Kurosaki, former Captain of the 7th Division and the current Yonkō of Zanjutsu. Though, nowadays, I run the world renown Kurosaki Winery. Well, world renown here." Hikaru crossed his arms. "The Pantheon, huh? Quite a lofty title you have there. You're obviously not a Quincy or some Hollow-empowered being. You're also not a Shinigami. You're more like a Sōzōshin. Your scent of your power closely matches that of one." "What I am is a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. immortal untainted god). However, I know of the Yonkō after all being over 3200 years old I have seen numerous places and beings. And, I know that your a Sōzōshin or at least part of it. But, the here is a question; is there something you want?" "Well, I do admit I'm more accustomed to Universe Jumpers," said Hikaru, stroking his chin. "but I'm curious as to why you'd come here. Not that we don't have a plethora of enemies to fight; it seems odd to me that a knowledge seeker should come so close to my proximity. You probably know I am the investigative sort who'll travel to try and understand different powers in this world and others. As to what I want, I'd like to test your powers, Senjungami, Mushoku Kaigen." "Normally, I would decline but seeing as you have gotten my attention. I accept your offer, and I will state this, I am the current greatest grandmaster of Senjungami powers or Mahō ." With that said Mushoku then, started to float in mid-air. He then snapped his fingers and explosions appear everywhere. " Bakuhatsu no Mahō (爆発の魔法, Explosion Magic)." "Whoa!" Hikaru was being tossed about by the explosion blasts, but no harm came to his person. "Let's see here..." He pulled out a book titled 'The Idiot Red-Headed Captain's Guide to Alternate Universes 7th Edition.' He flipped through the pages until he found an article titled Mahō. "'Mahō (魔法, magic) is the technique/ability that Senjungami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells and abilities that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, support, or combat.' (Bleach Fanon Wiki)." Hikaru blinked. Why does that last part disconcert me? He tossed the thought away. I have a few tricks of my own. He pocketed the book, and silvery-red energy began gathering in his right hand. "Jūkinzoku." Hikaru tosses the orb of energy into the sky, then it began hurtling back down to earth at an extreme velocity. It crashed onto the planet, sending a wave of dust that negated all the explosions in the area. " Rather impressive Mr. Hikaru. It's even more interesting that you the Yonkō of Zanjutsu wouldn't use Zanjutsu." Mushoku then using, Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to throw rocks at his opponent. "You should attack me with full force. I am simply testing your powers, don't worry nothing you have will keep me dead for long." Hikaru smirked. "No Zanjutsu, eh?" Each of the rocks disintegrated before him. The powder from the rocks fell to the ground, reading, "Usually, I like to start with my Reiseī powers." A gust of wind came from Hikaru's direction, and the sand formed another sentence. "Because I like to keep my enemies on their toes." He looked back over to Mushoku. "Just because I'm the Yonkō of Zanjutsu, doesn't mean I have more than swordplay up my sleeves." "Than how will deal with this?" Mushoku hand his hand in haori's side pocket by his waist. When he took it out, a dust storm appear around him. " This is Sekkiseki Dust, it still has even in this state, the power to breakdown all reiryoku to a high degree. As to why, I can use it. Senjungami have nurmeous special reiryoku properties and one is called Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law). This properties gives us the power to affect and penetrate Sekkiseki stones." Mushoku then sent, a wave of dust at Hikaru knowing that it might, do real damage. "I repeat, use your FULL power. Because, if you give me a chance to use my full power. I cannot say with any percentage that you may or may not survive. Hikaru watched as the dust approached him. Nearly at the last second, he slashed down at the ground below him, creating a barrier blocking the Sekki-Seki dust. "Sekki-Seki is indeed a powerful weapon if one can utilize it. But, as one who has seen many wars and battle many villains bent on annihilation or subjugation of all worlds, I have learned techniques to prevent Sekki-Seki from being my Kryptonite." Hikaru shook off the dirt from his sword, making it clean again. "I'm sorry, but I cannot use my full power against you, but I'll at least level up to match a higher form of combat." He held out his sword, a sakabatō. "Shine through the darkness, Tenshitō" His blade barely change appearance, but now Hikaru's eyes looked as though they had a greater understanding about them. "What to dream of today?" " Verywell. However, your Zanpakuto to bestow itself with new random powers is very impressive. However, I have something similar but stronger. You do leave me at a disadvantage, we Senjungami don't have Zanpakuto." Mushoku pulled a double-edge long sword and a mirror from his pockets... like it was magic. " Kenchōken (権長剣, Authority Long Sword) and Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror"). With this sword's power allows me, to send reiryoku into it, to repair it of any damages done to the blade. This mirror can repel any attack that has power equal or below a Hado #90 spell. You are the better master of Zanjutus. That is simply a fact. But, don't regard me as not trained." The sekkiseki dust flows around Mushoku, like a suit of armor. "Hah, what to do?" Hikaru assumed a thinking pose, but strangely had no weak points in his defense. "I got it!" Hikaru held out his sword towards Mushoku. As he did this, the Sekki-Seki particles from before began flowing to Hikaru's blade. He dashed towards Mishoku, slashing downwards. "You don't listen." Mushoku counter his opponent's blade, only for his own to crack due to Hikaru's skill. "My reiryoku has the property to make Sekkiseki uselsss, and you use it against me? How curious, what made you think that something that I negate would work on me?" "I didn't. Look." Hikaru's blade had become fuzzier, as though it were a magnet collecting iron powder. "Tenshitō dreamed of an ability to magnetize herself to attract Sekki-Seki. Of course, she has a barrier protecting her from the effects, but now all the Sekki-Seki you bring out will be drawn to my sword." The particles around Mushoku began to flow towards Hikaru's sword. Mushoku looked confused, which doesn't happen too often. "As I repeat, all of my powers will work on Sekkiseki. It's breakdown wave was no affect on me. It's no different to me than normal dust. But, maybe you have other plans to use it with. Regardless, Mr Hikaru of that. Shouldn't you try and finish me off, quickly? I rather not, have to listen to your wife become a widow." Hikaru's joking expression disappeared. "Yeah, that was the wrong thing to say." Hikaru placed his hand on his sword, reversing the blade to a normal katana. "Kesshō Fūatsu (結晶風圧, Crystal Wind Pressure)." The dust on Hikaru's blade turned transparent, shining like diamonds. The dust sped towards Mushoku, threatening to slice him with diamond dust. "I see, that hit a point. But Sekkiseki dust, won't help anymore, that Zanpakuto has a power to use make my Sekkiseki Dust style useless." The dust torn tore some of his clothing, and his flesh doing damage. However, he moved the mirror that was in his left hand, and the dust was sent back to Hikaru. "It's nothing personal, I found a method of making you want to battle with more power. Besides, I would rather improve the chances of you coming out of this battle alive. It would be sad to see, such a young man die an unneeded death for no reason." Hikaru held his sword upside down. "Kongō Hito-gui (金剛人食い, Diamond cannibalism)." The dust particles stopped mid-air, then began attacking each other until their atoms were scattered to the wind, far away from the battlefield. His sword also lost its magnetic properties. "Seems Tenshitō is bored with that ability. Let's see what else she comes up with." He brought down his sword, aiming for Mushoku's wounded area. Mushoku clashed with Hikaru, however his sword's blade already took damage from the last attack. It snapped in half. Mushoku jumped back. " You broke my sword, but that is fine. I can with reiryoku completely repair it." Mushoku then throw the sword at the ground. "I'll fix it latter, but your Zanpakuto is rather special isn't it. If I would take a quess it makes new powers, per release depending on varying factors?" Hikaru stared at Tenshitō, then back at Mushoku with the annoyance present in his eyes. Sighing, Hikaru explained "All right, I'll forgive you this one time for threatening my wife like that. Tenshitō's powers lie within the ability to dream of new abilities. It has to do with eclipsing brain synapses. Whenever she thinks of something, and I think of the same thing, it becomes reality. Sometimes, it takes her a while to mull it over, and sometimes we're not always thinking of the same thing. When it does work, the abilities can last anywhere from a few seconds to being in my arsenal forever. Though, she does get bored easily, so the abilities you saw before are gone for good. However, I'm sure she can think of another way to counter it. I already have. In any case, its time you see the technique of all my sword releases have." He held up his blade above his head. "Getsuga..." He brought down the sword. "Tenshō!" A crescent fang of energy sped towards Mushoku with prejudice. "You miss understand I didn't threaten your wife. I said it would be nicer, to not have to tell her that she is a widow. That, there is a change that in this battle you could die and... " Mushoku was hit with the Getsuga Tensho. "You make it sound like you could kill me. I don't die. I just get really big injuries. You'd have to destroy half the Earth before you try and take my life, be you an elder or youngling." Hikaru's smirk returned. "And I know you wouldn't take that attack unless you had prepared a defense against it. Nothing surprises me anymore." "Your right, I had my reasons for taking that attack." Mushoku appeared out of the dust and with his left arm gone and bloody. " Now Zekkyō '(絶叫,''screaming)." A huge arc of purple reishi was fired at Hikaru. Darn it... Hikaru sheathed his sword. "Hope I can do this." He stretched out his arms as though he were on a crucifix. Yellow energy began gathering in both palms. As they completed their charge, a very quick one considering the circumstances, Hikaru brought both orbs together to form a single power ball. "Saikō..." The purple energy wave drew closer. "Tsuin..." Mushoku's attack was just upon Hikaru. "HŌ!" The yellow energy pushed through the wave, giving Mushoku's attack elastic properties not before tearing a huge hole through the middle, having the attack crash around Hikaru in a brilliant display of light. There was a cleanly carved circular crater around where Hikaru stood. The man himself was having some difficulty breathing. "Having trouble, Mr. Kurosaki? You possess rather impressive power and ability. Furthermore, your Zanpakuto's powers are rather interesting. However, after all your attacks, and I have taken only minor wounds. These burns won't stop me, these slashes won't stop me, the lose of my left arm won't stop me. But, I will show you this, something simple, but can do as much damage as my last spell, if used correctly. '''Kahenseikyū (かへんせい球, versatile sphere)." A small sphere of purple reiryoku formed in his hand. Than using his mastery of Otoho his race's speed technique, appeared in front of Hikaru and then sphere was now several times bigger than Mushoku's body, ready to crash into Hikaru at the bottom of the crater. The force of the attack, increased immensely and not just the size of the attack. The blast hit Hikaru like a locomotive, pulverizing the rock he stood on and sending him to the bottom of the crater. He survived the blast, but now his upper garments were gone, and his tabi and sandals were destroyed. He breathed heavier than before. "This is getting boring again. I think it's time we go somewhere else, Seishinkai (精神, Spiritual World)" He said; as he looked into Hikaru's eyes.... But, nothing seemed to happen. Layered Illusions Hikaru sat up, looking around at the landscape. Seishinkai...A spiritual world? That's just too broad to try and figure out. He then heard something like a sword vibrating. He drew Tenshitō, finding that the blade was glowing blue. "What the?" As he said this, the sword levitated and slashed his eyes. The roar he let out echoed across the area. He desperately felt his eyes, only to find that they weren't bleeding, nor did they feel like they were cut. They were also absent of any pain. "I am you. There's no pain if you accept your own sword. The shock is great though." "Tenshitō?" asked Hikaru. "Who else?" "Why did you do this?" He asked, switching to mental communication. "Illusions like these depend on sight most of the time. If you can't see, you can't get trapped." "Brilliant," said Hikaru. "Except that I'm blind." "It's only temporary," answered his Zanpakutō in an alternate voice. "Don't be such a baby." Hikaru blinked, something useless since he was blind. "Wait, are you..." "Tengoku Ketsugi," answered the second voice. "You'll need your Bankai for this one. And if you don't activate it, I will." Hikaru sighed. Working with Tenshitō usually turned into a hassle of sorts. "So much for the epic moment where I use my Bankai." "This is a battle, moron," snapped Tengoku Ketsugi. "Losers worry whether their moments were epic or not." Hikaru brushed the thought aside that his Zanpakutō was foreshadowing a situation he did not want to come to pass. He stood, holding out his sword. "Bankai." His clothes reformed to a blue Shihakushō, sandals with black tabi socks, and his sword splitting into a katana and a wakizashi. "Tengoku Ketsugi." In the moment his Zanpakutō was released, a static trail crackled across the sky. Tsugi was activated; no trauma to the landscape would be apparent after Hikaru's Bankai deactivated. "OK, now what?" "Think of an ability that could go with blindness," said Tengoku Ketsugi. "It's not uncommon; you've done it before." Hikaru swallowed. "OK, an ability that goes with blindness...advanced hearing? No, that could be exploited...Seeing reiatsu? No, what if that could be exploited as well..." Hikaru mulled it over until a smile came across his face. "Oh, this is going to get him for sure." He awaited Mushoku's next attack. "Bankai, huh? What made you want to use your Bankai, Mr. Hikaru. Futhermore, letting your Zanpakuto decide what to use. Your are rather interesting, indeed." "Well, you did use a Hadō #93-powered technique, so I guess I should give you the proper respect." While Hikaru said this, he tapped his foot on the ground. "And Tengoku Ketsugi isn't as in control as Tenshitō is. The former gives me some more control over which techniques I'm dealt." "Even so this ability I have used; is also rather impressive. I will not explain the full details of it yet, though. But, make no whatever happens to either of us, it won't matter till I dispel this ability." Hikaru nodded, eerily facing Mushoku despite his blindness. The banter is charming, but is he ever going to attack? Or is he cautious of my counter? Well, let me give him some motivation. He raised his swords above his head. "Seiginomikata Roku: Eien'no Haundingu." Four wolf constructs of purple energy manifested at Hikaru's side. Growling at Mushoku, they pounced towards him. " Vanish." Mushoku using his telekinesis released a powerful shockwave, repelling the wolves. All it did was push them back, the wolves remained still. "You will more force than that, Mr. Hikaru." Mushoku released another shock wave this one is much larger, now. The wolves recoiled, slowly turning from purple to magenta. They barked at Mushoku, dashing towards their attacker. Mushoku simply used the same ability, to repel the attack.